Pretty Thoughts
by H-H-H-HavenChild
Summary: "Was it love or a spur of the moment? I was too tired to figure that out right now but, what a pretty thought to think it was out of love for his guardian."


Nights of tossing and turning weren't very uncommon. I did it when I couldn't sleep, hell I did it even when I could. There was no winning and eventually, I had to get up and find something to calm myself down. Water would normally do the trick and although I didn't need it, it was nice to do normal things for once. The covers are tossed off my body with one swing of my arm and I drag myself out of my room and to the kitchen. I shuffle around in the cupboards, looking for a cup that I could use, and I eventually find one. I fill it with water and find a spot for myself on the counter.

"Can't sleep…?" The familiar voice of my ghost, my marshmallow, catches my attention.

A sigh escapes my lips as I look down at the clear water that stays still in my cup.

"No, then…" He answers for me and drifts closer.

Gently nudging my cheek trying to comfort me as best he could, and I loved when he did that. I set the water aside and gently cup my hands around his form. He glances up at me and I see a twinge of worry that lingers in his gaze.

"Guardian…I know it's been hard, and the nights have been long, but I believe that it would be best if you rest now that you have the chance…"

I smile at him wistfully and bring him closer. My lips find the edge of his shell, feeling the cool material against my skin. It only takes him a few seconds to react though, a strangled moan wasn't my idea of a proper reaction to being kissed…I couldn't say it was unexpected. Without a second thought, I trail more delicate kisses around his form. Mmm…this calms me better than any glass of water ever could.

Without warning, he dematerializes out of my hands in a fizzle of white, glowing, particles. My heart is gently beating against my chest. The feeling is heavy and warm.

"I'm okay now." A gentle smile graces my features and I slide off the counter, pouring the water out and placing the cup in the sink before finding my way back to my bedroom. He doesn't say much of anything, but I still feel much better than I did. The feeling elevates even more when I see him resting quietly on the bed. He's motionless, almost as if he's powered off.

I find my spot in the bed facing the adorably stubborn ghost while my fingers gently trace the shape of his exotic shell. I always wondered if he could feel the way I felt him; the petting, the kissing, the love that I felt for him…how I needed him. His eye flickers to life and he voluntarily presses his shell to my lips. My heart nearly leaps out of my chest. The warm, heavy feeling has returned. I close my eyes and slowly, allowing the feelings to relax me. I inhale slowly and a thought races through my mind. I wanted something more than simple kisses. I find myself getting rid of all my inhibitions and slowly sneaking my tongue into our loving little kiss.

This time, much to my surprise, he allows a groan to spill into the air around us. It sends a shiver up my spine; I rarely ever heard him make such vulnerable sounds. Wanting more, I begin to focus on licking and sucking on the very shell, showing it every last bit of my love. The sweet symphony of his pleasure turns into a quiet sigh as he pulls away. I can see a thin sheen of saliva on him.

"Guardian, I have wanted to know what you taste like for a long time now. I've always imaged something sweet…"

I can hear him hum softly as he drifts away from my lips and I find myself whimpering. I miss the feeling of the metal against my lips already. That feeling is nothing compared to that heart-beat skipping feeling of watching him find his way to my thighs. He doesn't have to say a word for my legs to spread obediently. It is both out of curiosity and anticipation.

"Maybe honey or warm cream…"

He finishes his comment from just a few moments ago. Meanwhile, I feel a warm moist feeling leaking from my core. How could words be so effective in causing such a lewd reaction? Even more so with the anticipation. I can't see him with my eyes closed but at that moment; I feel his warm, wet shell press to my entrance. I inhale sharply while my hands find and grip my sheets.

"Guardian…"

He starts slow but works his way up, rubbing against my bud…the most sensitive part of my body.

"Panties, Guardian."

I had just about forgotten the dastardly cloth keeping us apart so hearing him whisper for the removal of them sent chills down my back. My fingers hook into the straps of my underwear and slowly slides them down and off my lower half. There was nothing standing between my ghost and his objective now. He pushes himself against my soaking lips and continues his motions against my bud. Up and down, side to side, round and round…It was more than enough to allow more natural lubrication soak my right to my core. The stimulation causes moans to escape my lips while more shivers cause goose bumps to grace my frosty blue skin.

My heart is no longer beating but pounding against my chest as he pushes past my lips, applying more pressure against my bud as he rubs faster. Oh, he was going faster, it felt so good…it was pushing me closer and closer to my limit. It was hard to resist the urge to reach down and force his form deeper inside. He suddenly pulls back slightly, and I let out a quivering moan on impulse.

"N-No…don't..stop..." I can't speak a word without sounding as though I were about to bust into tears from pure ecstasy; something that I've never really felt before (though I had come dangerously close once).

I could never trust anyone in such a sensitive situation…but now my own ghost was another story. To my delight, there is more pressure applied to my bud and his rubbing becomes faster…the rhythm and pattern in his motions are almost nonexistent now. Up, round and round, left, down, right…faster and slower. It was like he couldn't make up his mind on how he wanted to pleasure his own guardian. Or maybe the act offered a stimulation that got the best of him as well.

The very thought was enough to not just push me but launch me over the edge of ecstasy…! I feel as though I fall into a deep see of blue and white waters. Waves of pleasure crashing and washing over my twitch body until my orgasm subsides and I'm left on the shore to bask in the glow of the aftermath. I return to my bed when I hear the subtle panting of my little light as he hovers above his previous place between my thighs. His shell is slick with my love juices and saliva from earlier as evident from the moonlight that glistens off the liquid. I want to sit up, but my body is completely zapped of strength, both from my orgasm and lack of sleep.

"I-I'm…sorry.." I exhale, my chest rising and falling slowly. Oh how could a guardian do such a thing…and to her own ghost? Was it love or a spur of the moment? I was too tired to figure that out right now but, what a pretty thought to think it was out of love for his guardian.


End file.
